


Сказки на черный день

by daana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	1. Новая сказка

Она просыпается в полной тьме, но вскоре ее глаза привыкают — теперь она может видеть и без света; она осторожно садится, затем перекидывает ноги через холодный и острый край хрустального гроба, неуверенно встает.  
Она идет по темному каменному коридору, ведет кончиками пальцев по влажной стене, в другой руке сжимая высохшее яблоко; в яблоке не осталось ни капли яда, весь яд теперь в ее крови, или сама ее кровь стала ядовита; она идет к мерцающему вдали багровому свету и совсем не чувствует себя живой.  
Свет приближается, не становясь ярче; в конце концов она отводит в сторону красный бархат и входит в комнату.

Добро пожаловать, — говорит ей мальчик, чьи глаза полны льда, прикасается к ее руке холодными пальцами, скользит по тыльной стороне кисти холодными губами; добро пожаловать, — говорит девушка, которая сидит в кресле, подобрав под себя ноги, прикрыв их пеной кружевного подола, в волосах ее замерли морские звезды, а в глазах бушует шторм; добро пожаловать, — говорит, болтая ногами в полосатых чулках, сидящая на шахматном столике девочка в черной короне набекрень; добро пожаловать, — делает реверанс еще одна девочка, в красном плаще с капюшоном, разводя в стороны руки в красных перчатках — нет, не в перчатках, понимает гостья и старается не приглядываться к плащу, может быть, и он не всегда был красным; добро пожаловать, — говорит из дальнего кресла девушка с длинными, бесконечно длинными золотыми волосами, которые вьются вокруг ножек кресла, ползут по полу, прикасаются к лицам, к стенам, липнут к бархату портьер; добро пожаловать в новую сказку, Белоснежка.


	2. Сказка про отважного принца

Отважный принц спит в своем замке, в своих покоях, в своей кровати с балдахином — спит после длинного дня, полного событий, после охоты, после турнира или, может быть, после кратковременной удачной войны — спит и видит во сне деву в башне.  
Дева грустна и молчалива, но от того не менее прекрасна; волосы ее — живое золото — ниспадают из окна, вьются по серым камням, сверкают золотыми прожилками в темных трещинах, ласкают кончиками прядей траву у подножия башни. Отважный принц видит во сне, будто дева говорит ему: приди, — и он приходит; он взбирается по выщербленной стене, стараясь не задеть волосы, чтобы не дернуть их случайно, не сделать деве больно — но волосы, словно живые, обвиваются вокруг него, поддерживают, помогают, тянут вверх, скользят по лицу, щекочут тонкими струйками золота — принц думает: это все ветер, — и ловит их губами, сам того не замечая.  
Он входит в башню, шагает с низкого подоконника под каменный свод, в сухой холодный сумрак, и дева улыбается ему печально и ласково; он чувствует, как скользкие прохладные пряди обвиваются вокруг его запястий, он опускает глаза и видит, как золото спутывает его щиколотки, он вздрагивает, когда гибкая тугая прядь вплетается в его собственные волосы и тянет голову назад — а потом дева подходит к нему и размыкает пряжку его ремня.

Отважный принц просыпается с горящим лицом; он чувствует, что горит весь, он требует холодной воды, холодную ванну, ледяную, немедленно — и пока слуги носят воду, а принц, обнаженный, сидит на постели, он замечает, как что-то поблескивает на соседней подушке тускло и знакомо; принц забывает про ванну и едва не забывает про одежду. Он берется за кончик золотого волоса осторожно и нежно — и тот словно бы сам скользит по его ладони, обматывается вокруг указательного пальца и тянет, мягко, но настойчиво — и тоже знакомо.  
Принц отмахивается от слуг с завтраком, и от слуг с мечом и доспехами, и от слуг с лошадью; принц выходит со двора, сматывая в клубок призрачно тонкую золотую нить, и нить ведет его прочь за ворота замка, по булыжным городским мостовым, по широкому тракту, про проселочной дороге через лес, по узкой тропинке сквозь глухую чащу, нить ведет его сквозь утро и день в вечерние сумерки, на поляну, посреди которой горит костер; нить сверкает золотом сквозь пламя, и принц, не медля, отважно бросается в огонь.

— Вот он, — говорит его дева и протягивает руку; принц шагает к ней, думая, что она зовет его, но нет: золотой клубок выскальзывает из его пальцев и падает ей в ладонь, взвивается петлями и кольцами — и опадает, смешиваясь с остальными прядями.  
— Он тебе нужен? — спрашивает деву юноша с ледяным взглядом, и в голосе его столько холода, что принц невольно опускает руку к мечу; но меча под рукой нет.  
— Я сплю, — говорит отважный принц, вспоминая прошлую ночь, — я просто сплю.  
— Это легко проверить, — откликается бледная девушка, чьи глаза полузакрыты, и идет к нему так медленно, будто не чувствует собственных шагов; она вынимает из рукава что-то длинное и острое, и долгое мгновение спустя принц чувствует укол в плечо, потом видит, как расплывается красное пятнышко по рукаву его белой рубашки, но почти не ощущает боли.  
— Ну вот, — говорит девушка, не поднимая ресниц, — ты по-прежнему здесь.  
И облизывает кончик своего веретена — теперь принц видит, что это именно веретено у нее в пальцах.  
Отважный принц делает шаг назад, но золотые пряди, нежные и сильные золотые пряди текут к нему по полу, опутывают его, обвивают ноги, стискивают запястья, а еще одна прядь ложится на горло, сжимает его так, что красная бархатная мгла застилает глаза.  
— Кто первый? — спрашивает его дева у остальных, и отважный принц понимает, что обязательно закричал бы, если бы мог.


	3. Что у него внутри

Плюшевый медведь страдает от недостатка внимания: ему кажется, что его любят за то, что он такой мягкий, такой милый, и пуговицы у него на морде выглядят так трогательно; раньше он почему-то считал, что его любят за опилки.  
Плюшевый медведь думает об этом так часто и так подолгу, что его пуговицы из трогательных превращаются в печальные, а потом и в унылые. Если бы он мог, думает плюшевый медведь, если бы он только мог показать, что главное в нем — вовсе не плюш, не круглые уши, не жилетка с кармашком. Если бы он мог.  
Ночами он лежит без сна рядом с той, которая любит его пуговицы, и его мягкие лапы, и его нарядные жилетки — и думает, думает, думает об одном и том же.  
Днем он старается делать вид, что все в порядке.

Когда однажды ночью, в самый темный час, тихо скрипит рама и взвивается от порыва ветра занавеска, он совсем не удивляется. Пуговицам не нужен свет, чтобы видеть, поэтому плюшевый медведь видит: с подоконника спрыгивает на пол, придерживая висящую на боку саблю, ладный молодой человек в гусарском мундире с позументами; он оборачивается и помогает слезть хмурому растрепанному мальчику, похожему на злую девочку.  
Здесь? — с сомнением спрашивает мальчик; здесь, говорит молодой человек, разве ты не чувствуешь, что ему плохо?.. Они оба замирают, тишина окутывает комнату; тук-тук, говорит что-то в тишине равномерно и глухо, тук-тук. Ты же знаешь, что не чувствую, отвечает мальчик, легко прикасаясь к собственной груди.

Прошу прощения, вежливо говорит молодой человек; господин медведь, говорит молодой человек, и плюшевый медведь понимает, что гости пришли к нему. Он поднимает голову с подушки.  
К вам плохо относятся, господин медведь, говорит молодой человек в гусарском мундире, вас не ценят?.. Так бывает, господин медведь, продолжает он, так случается, но мы можем вам помочь.  
Люди думают, что у игрушек внутри пусто, говорит хмурый мальчик, люди думают, что они неживые. Тук-тук, говорит что-то в груди у мальчика, и гости переглядываются так, будто знают какую-нибудь забавную тайну. Тук-тук.

Чего вы хотите, господин медведь, спрашивает молодой человек, пока медведь молчит и смотрит на них непонимающе; вы хотите отомстить? вы хотите уйти отсюда? вы хотите стать самой любимой игрушкой? чего вы хотите?  
Я хочу, говорит медведь шепотом, чтобы не разбудить ту, которая спит рядом с ним, чтобы она узнала, что у меня внутри.  
Это очень просто, улыбается молодой человек; странное желание, замечает хмурый мальчик; но выполнимое, откликается молодой человек, опуская руку на рукоять сабли.

Люди думают, что игрушки не могут умереть, говорит юный господин Дроссельмейер, спрыгивая с подоконника прямо в холодный и упругий ночной воздух, вот ведь глупцы; можно подумать, игрушки хоть на грош умнее, хмуро отвечает наследник Тутти, соскальзывая следом за ним.


	4. Рука принцессы, голова дракона

Тому, кто принесет ей драконью голову, принцесса отдаст руку и королевство, объявляет глашатай. Жители столицы радуются: это значит, что дракон перестанет пугать их ревом и грохотом, перестанет по ночам кружить вокруг замка, перестанет дышать в небо огнем, делая его из черного алым. Довольно, говорят жители, хватит ему множить беды и разрушения. Он и так, говорят жители, натворил дел. Он отравил своим дымом розы в замковом саду; он обрушил черепицу с восточной башни; он вскипятил пруд с зеркальными карпами; он, в конце концов, сжег занавески на окне спальни принцессы, и счастье, что не вышло пожара.

Юный рыцарь видел портреты принцессы и знает, что она прекрасна, как весенний рассвет, или как летний полдень, или, может быть, как осенние сумерки, если портрет хранился в ненадлежащих условиях и отсырел. Так или иначе, ему этого достаточно, чтобы взять меч и отправиться в путь.  
В предгорьях пусто и спокойно, в высоких скалах пусто и страшно; из-под ног сыплются мелкие камешки, мелкие косточки, мелкие драгоценности, все вперемешку. Рыцарь не спит, почти не ест, не останавливаясь, поднимается все выше и выше по узким тропинкам; его едва не погребает под собою лавина — камни, черепа, золотые слитки несутся волной, сметая все на своем пути.

Темный провал пещеры возникает перед ним неожиданно; еще более неожиданно появляется из провала дракон: его чешуя сияет как пламя, его глаза блестят как драгоценные камни, и кажется, будто зубы в его пасти — тоже драгоценности; он улыбается.  
Я убью тебя, говорит рыцарь, когда сердце перестает колотиться в горле и возвращается в грудь, я тебя убью.  
Ну что ж, говорит дракон, свиваясь в кольцо, блестя глазами, сияя чешуей, а за что ты меня убьешь?  
Ты отравил розы принцессы, говорит юный рыцарь и вынимает меч из ножен.  
У меня было плохое настроение, говорит дракон.  
Ты разрушил крышу башни, говорит рыцарь и перехватывает покрепче щит.  
Это была очень неудобная крыша, говорит дракон.  
Ты сварил карпов принцессы, говорит рыцарь и поднимает меч.  
Она назвала меня милой безобидной тварью, говорит дракон и ухмыляется.  
Ты чуть не сжег ее заживо! — выкрикивает рыцарь, готовый, уже совершенно готовый сделать шаг вперед.  
А, это, говорит дракон и прикрывает глаза, это я не сдержался.

Прекрати, говорит рыцарь, прекрати лгать, чудовище. Ты приносишь зло, говорит рыцарь, и тебе нет места в королевстве. Принцесса хочет твою голову, говорит рыцарь, и она ее получит.  
Вот оно что, говорит дракон и ухмыляется вновь; когда он вытягивает шею и открывает пасть, рыцарь думает, что сейчас дракон выдохнет пламя; еще рыцарь думает, что у него есть всего один удар, всего несколько секунд, единственный шанс, теперь, пока дракон набирает воздух, чтобы выпустить смертоносный огонь; меч со скрежетом разрубает чешую.

Драконья голова очень тяжелая; драконья кровь очень липкая и черная; драконьи сокровища, возможно, хороши, но рыцарю нет до них дела. Он заворачивает свою победу в испачканный кровью плащ и тащит вниз по узкой тропинке, в предгорья, в предместья, в столицу, во дворец.

Я принес голову дракона, говорит юный рыцарь церемониймейстеру, вышедшему к воротам дворца; он принес голову дракона! — ликует толпа за спиной рыцаря; церемониймейстер кланяется, отступает назад, кланяется вновь — и на лице его рыцарь читает ужас.

Слуги приносят блюдо, огромное золотое блюдо, и мертвую голову дракона несут на этом блюде вслед за рыцарем, а рыцарь идет следом за церемониймейстером; придворные расступаются, перешептываются, отшатываются, смотрят жадно на потускневшую чешую, на мутные открытые глаза мертвой головы, на черную драконью кровь на доспехах рыцаря.  
Ваше высочество, говорит церемониймейстер, распахнув дверь в очередной зал, в прохладный просторный зал, где стоит у окна, глядя в небо, окутанная солнечным светом тонкая фигурка, ваше высочество, дракон…  
Не хочу ничего о нем знать, перебивает его принцесса, не оборачиваясь, даже слышать о нем не хочу! Сегодня и еще два дня, или даже все три.  
Ваше высочество, вновь говорит слуга, и в голосе его юный рыцарь слышит тот же ужас, что видел перед тем на лице.  
Принцесса поворачивается.  
Юный рыцарь видит, что она прекраснее своих портретов, она прекрасна, как весенний рассвет, и как летний полдень, и даже как осенние сумерки — но сейчас она прекрасна, как зимняя ночь, понимает рыцарь, пока принцесса идет к нему, и страшна, как самый темный час перед рассветом.

Вот оно что, говорит принцесса и проходит мимо кресел, мимо столов, мимо рыцаря; вот что ты придумал, говорит она и подходит к золотому блюду; значит, вот ты со мной как, говорит она и проводит кончиками пальцев по тусклой чешуе, по надбровным дугам, прижимает ладонь к испачканному черной кровью лбу; знаешь, это уже слишком, говорит она и опускает ладонью одно из век, этого я тебе точно не прощу, говорит она и опускает другое; никогда не прощу, слышишь?..

Мертвая голова молчит, слуги молчат и юный рыцарь тоже молчит.


	5. Сказка о любви

Крысолов путает мелодии, и вместо того, чтобы покорно пойти за ним, городские дети превращаются в птиц.  
Жаворонки, малиновки, трясогузки, ласточки, скворцы мечутся над улицами, галдят, бьются в окна, влетают в дома, сталкиваются в воздухе; жители города смотрят на пестрые птичьи стаи в безмолвном отчаянии; Крысолов пожимает плечами и уходит.  
День медленно тонет в бесконечном птичьем крике, но под вечер, когда солнце садится, обессилевшие птицы прилетают к домам, падают на подоконники открытых окон, в ящики с цветами, на ступени перед дверями. Родители смотрят на них со страхом и надеждой; Клаус? — говорит, осторожно баюкая в ладонях скворца, маленькая женщина в крахмальном фартуке — и с трудом удерживает на руках уставшего полусонного подростка; Грета? — одним пальцем гладит по головке ласточку мужчина с тяжелыми руками кузнеца — и несет в кроватку крохотную девчушку; к полуночи почти все дети в городе спят, накормленные, умытые, укрытые лучшими одеялами, а родители любуются ими, счастливые и измученные; только в сиротском приюте на окраине города монахини смотрят в растерянности на нескольких птиц, прохаживающихся перед ними по двору.

Это малыш Рутгер?.. или не Рутгер?.. — неуверенно говорит одна из монахинь, указывая на воробья; воробей нахохливается; как же его звали, боже правый, такой ужасный сорванец, бормочет под нос монахиня; это Аннелиза? — предполагает другая монахиня, и ласточка отворачивается, делая вид, будто ищет что-то в пыли, — или Анна-Мария?.. или это вовсе не она, а дурочка Лотта? — и маленькая малиновка вздрагивает, но подражает ласточке, притворяясь, что ее это не касается.  
В конце концов монахини забирают птиц в приют, находят для них клетки, кормушки, поилки — и оставляют в покое; кормить их поручают самой маленькой монахине, и та изо дня в день приносит птицам пшено и воду, гладит их по встопорщенным перьям, разговаривает с ними, выпускает из клеток, позволяя полетать по комнате, кормит их с ладони, смеется, когда они щебечут; она рассказывает им о своих страхах, и о своих тревогах, и о своей любви к господу, а они как будто слушают, склоняя головки; другие монахини называют ее птичницей, но ей все равно — птицы ведь такие же твари божьи, как и люди, как и дети, и почему бы их не любить, как и других тварей божьих.

Так проходит месяц, и в следующее полнолуние, налетавшись по просторной комнате, птицы не возвращаются в клетки — они садятся на пол, они вздрагивают, они трепещут крыльями — и превращаются в детей. Дети трут глаза, сонно моргают, пытаются прилечь тут же на полу. Маленькая монахиня растерянно смотрит на них, потом подходит, опускается на колени рядом; моя ласточка, — говорит она печально, гладя по волосам одну из девочек — и в ладонь ей вдруг падает горячее птичье тельце; мой жаворонок! — радостно говорит монахиня, безошибочно глядя на вихрастого мальчика.  
Через несколько минут все птицы возвращаются в свои клетки, к своим поилкам, к своим кормушкам; маленькая монахиня возносит хвалу господу, и никогда эта хвала из ее уст еще не была столь искренней.


	6. Еще одна сказка о любви

В шестнадцать лет принцесса оставляет свое королевство, свой замок, своих близких и своих слуг и отправляется в далекое путешествие. Она видит разные странные места и странные вещи, но ни одно из мест и ни одна из вещей не удерживают ее надолго; она хочет вернуться, но приходит в другой замок, похожий, но все-таки чужой, увитый розами от фундаментов до крыш, серый, тяжелый, пустой; в замке живет странный принц: принцесса видит, что он красивый, но не может запомнить его лица; принцесса слышит, что он вежлив и ласков, но не запоминает его голоса; останься, — говорит принц, и принцесса остается.

Они гуляют по розовому саду, по замку, тоже заполненному розами: гибкие плети тянутся по коридорам, свиваются в клумбы в покоях, свисают с потолка в бальных залах; принцесса прикасается к ним, гладит их, задевая кончиками пальцев шипы; принц собирает губами кровь с ее пальцев, но никогда ее не целует; почему? — спрашивает принцесса, и он отвечает: тебе не понравится.

Так проходит время, но однажды — однажды принцесса чувствует, как к ее губам прикасается что-то влажное, что-то липкое, что-то чужое; она вздрагивает, она открывает глаза. Ты проснулась, — с ликованием в голосе говорит, глядя на нее, незнакомый принц, незнакомый и неприятный, — я поцеловал тебя, и ты правда проснулась!

Мне не понравилось, думает принцесса и стискивает пальцы, мне действительно не понравилось. В пальцах она чувствует что-то твердое, что-то острое — и дальше все происходит само собой, быстро и почти аккуратно. Принцесса садится на пыльной постели, стряхивая с волос паутину, и смотрит, как кровь неприятного принца впитывается в густую серую пыль на полу; потом она выходит из своих покоев и идет по замку: сквозняк тревожит паутину, крысы разбегаются по щелям, в пиршественном зале зарос густой плесенью праздничный стол, и люди, уснувшие когда-то, лежат на каменных скамьях, стоят, прислонившись к стенам, сидят на полу; они открывают глаза, но в этих глазах нет жизни, они встают на ноги, но в их движениях нет смысла; принцесса бежит, подобрав юбки, к выходу из замка, уворачиваясь от протянутых рук с отросшими ногтями, отворачиваясь от завешенных волосами лиц.

Дворцовый сад укрыт туманом, с черных ветвей деревьев свисает высохший плющ, мертвые цветы лежат на дорожках, цветное стекло, которым вымощены дорожки, потускнело, и металл садовых скамеек покрылся патиной; принцесса бредет сквозь туман, слыша за спиной хруст и шорох просыпающегося замка, и когда перед нею возникает единственное яркое пятно, призрачное пламя, похожее на алый бархат, или бархат, похожий на пламя, принцесса шагает в него без колебаний.

С тех пор она не может уснуть. Она колет себя веретеном, но не засыпает; она считает секунды, но не засыпает; ей нет дела до тех, с кем она проводит время — но иногда к ним приходят гости, и принцесса колет веретеном гостей: а вдруг хотя бы они уснут, думает принцесса, уснут и попадут в увитый розами замок, увидят странного принца, узнают, как у него дела — а потом вернутся и расскажут ей об этом.

Не все гости засыпают, но те, кто уснул, не возвращаются.


	7. Волк

— Сходи к бабушке, моя девочка, — говорит мама, — и отнеси ей пирожков.  
— К бабушке? — переспрашивает девочка, но когда у мамы такие глаза, лучше с нею не спорить.  
— Это несложно, — говорит мама, и улыбается широкой, широкой улыбкой, — я расскажу тебе, как добраться. Ты пойдешь в лес и разведешь там костер…  
— Хорошо, мама, — говорит девочка, дослушав. Когда у мамы видны все зубы, лучше ей не противоречить.  
— …вот такого цвета, — говорит мама, доставая из шкафа шапочку и надевая ее на девочку. — Точно такого же. Не забудешь.  
— Хорошо, мама, — опять говорит девочка и стирает со щеки кровь: когда у мамы такие когти, даже в лесу будет безопаснее.

В лесу шумят сосны и ели, шелестит трава, где-то в деревьях ухают совы. Девочка разводит костер и садится ждать. В лесу сгущается тьма, во тьме кто-то воет и стонет, а над пламенем костра вдруг появляется и трепещет красный занавес — точно такого же цвета, как ее шапочка.  
Девочка делает шаг, и занавес раздвигается перед ней.

В красной комнате бабушка пьет кофе из старинного кофейника и слушает патефон.  
— Ты принесла мне пирожки, моя девочка? — спрашивает она, и девочка кивает.

Теперь она знает, на кого похожа мама.

— Почему ты живешь в таком странном месте, бабушка? — спрашивает девочка.  
— Чтобы ты могла прийти ко мне, моя девочка, — улыбается бабушка, и девочка понимает, что нужно бежать.

Коридоры изгибаются перед ней, приводя обратно, а иногда девочка видит впереди собственную спину. Она ищет выход, но дверь за дверью открываются в красную комнату. В красной комнате бабушка пьет кофе и ест пирожки. Девочка бежит по коридорам все быстрее, задыхается, спотыкается, падает и закрывает глаза.

Проснувшись, она идет в ванную, чтобы умыться, смыть следы кошмара, забыть обо всем и пойти завтракать — в доме так вкусно пахнет пирожками.

Из зеркала на нее смотрит волк.


	8. Крысы

Крысиная голова была отдельно, и туловище — отдельно.  
Голова и туловище лежали на полу детской, грязно-бурые, похожие на обрывки половой тряпки. Мари завизжала, когда их увидела, и вскочила с ногами на кровать. Фриц был мальчик, визжать ему было неприлично, так что он подошел, наклонился над крысиными останками — вокруг них размазалась по полу, как темная краска, уже высохшая кровь — и сказал:  
— Дохлая крыса. Подумаешь.  
— Крыса! — визжала Мари. — Крыса! Мама! Мама! Иди сюда! Мама!  
Папа был на работе, и звать его было бесполезно.  
Мама пришла, ласково отодвинула с дороги Фрица и сказала:  
— Ох.

Потом были выяснения: неужели в дом пробрался чей-то кот, да откуда вообще взялись крысы, не может такого быть, когда мама с папой снимали этот дом на лето, они все-все проверили. Трупик мама, конечно, убрала, и пол тоже вымыла. Вечером приехал из города папа, выслушал Мари (я захожу! а там крыса! крыса!), выслушал Фрица (ничего особенного, дохлая и дохлая), выслушал маму (знаешь, дорогой герр доктор, мне начинает казаться, что идея летнего отдыха для детей не так уж…) и сказал:  
— Бывает.  
Он всегда так говорил. 

Перед сном Фриц и Мари лежали в своих кроватях и разговаривали. Мама уже пожелала им спокойной ночи, проверила все окна, пообещала, что никаких котов с их добычей в дом больше никто не пустит, точно-точно, и ушла.  
— Это не кот, — сказала Мари, когда мамины шаги затихли внизу.  
— Ага, — сказал Фриц.  
— Это он, — сказала Мари.  
— Ага, — сказал Фриц.

«Он» стоял на комоде и широко улыбался. Нашелся два или три дня назад на чердаке. Кто же не залезет на чердак, если он есть в доме. Там было пусто и пыльно, а посреди стоял сундук. Кто же не заглянет в сундук. Точно не Фриц — и не Мари.  
В сундуке был всякий хлам, коричневые от времени кружева, ветхие письма и старинные мутные фотографии. Под всеми этими вещами, от которых на пальцах как будто оставалась сухая пленка, оказался он — деревянный солдатик в мундире из краски, размером с кукол Мари. Лицо у него было страховидное.  
— Бедненький, — сказала Мари. — Ему тут пыльно. Он, наверное, чихает даже. Возьмем к себе?  
— Возьмем, — солидно сказал Фриц. — Он будет нас охранять. Солдат же. 

— Зачем ты кричала? — спросил Фриц. — Напугала маму.  
— Крыса противная, — пояснила Мари. — Я больше не буду кричать.  
Они помолчали.  
— Фрау Либе, — сказал Фриц. — Соседка.  
— Ага, — сказала Мари. — Тоже противная.  
— Прогнала меня из сада, — сказал Фриц. — Ругалась, что я ей маргаритки помял. Даже палкой замахнулась. Обещала маме рассказать.  
— Фу, — сказала Мари. — Она тоже крыса. Вынюхивает. 

На комоде что-то зашуршало. Стукнула оконная рама.  
— Завтра не ори, — сказал Фриц.  
— Не буду, — пообещала Мари. 

Фрау Либе утром лежала в саду. Частями. Голова торчала в клумбе с маргаритками и стеклянно таращилась в пустоту. На туловище вместо шеи лохматились неприятные ошметки, словно там зубами рвали. Наружу из ошметков высовывалось что-то желтое и твердое на вид, а темное пятно вокруг тела было гораздо больше, чем у крысы. Рука с палкой тоже лежала отдельно - сильно изжеванная там, где плечо. Фриц выглянул в окно и смотрел во все глаза, пока не приехала полиция и скорая, хотя скорая-то зачем.

Мари не стала смотреть.  
— Теперь нас точно в город увезут, — сказала она, когда Фриц отошел от окна. — Возьмем его с собой? Ему с нами хорошо.  
— Ты просто фрау Зельц не любишь, — сказал Фриц. — Она тебя гоняет по гаммам.  
— Она тоже крыса, — сказала Мари. — Мерзкая длинноносая крыса.  
— Ладно, — сказал Фриц. И подумал, что герр Миллер с его занудной геометрией наверняка тоже крыса.  
А может, даже целый крысиный король.  
Значит, так ему и надо.


End file.
